Titus Aquillius
Titus Aquillius is a man gifted with impeccable strength, and a native to the Magna Roman Empire. Born to a small village in the Roman countryside, Titus was forced to flee after tragedy struck. Currently, he roams Magna Roma, seeking some way to make use of his extraordinary gift. Biography The Man with Godly Strength Titus was born in the small fishing hamlet of Nutali, just a few miles away from Cartheginesis. His life was ordinary; his father was a carpenter, and his mother a simple home wife. Despite his ordinary life, Titus was far from an ordinary boy; he discovered early on in his childhood that he had been gifted with herculean strength. By the age of 10, he could lift boulders with relative ease, and by 15, he could bench press a fully grown bull. As much as he wanted to live a normal life, he wasn't able to. It simply wasn't his calling. Titus would try to anyway; he tried to take up carpentry, much like his father did. He realized that it wasn't something for him. He tried farming as well, but found it to be too dull. Titus dreamed of things beyond the village; he wanted to use his strength for something actually worthy of it. Alas, he could not. There was no way for him to leave the village, and he simply refused to leave his father behind for whatever reason. So, Titus stayed with the village for a long while, until he found himself forced to leave. There was a particular man in the town who found himself to be of the less savory variety; constantly obnoxious and abusive to women, and an overall braggart when it came to matters of wealth. "My father is the richest and he'll own all of you some day!" He would yell in broad daylight, much to the annoyance of everyone around him. Now, by this point, many revered Titus as being blessed by the gods; his strength was in well renown by now. No one would ever mess with him; not this man, though. Titus saw it as an opportunity to teach the man a lesson or two about learning their place. He had intended to only intimidate the man with a show of force, but things escalated far too quickly. When Titus went to confront the man, he was ambushed by several of his cohorts; only wishing to subdue them, Titus didn't realize the exact scope of his strength. He had never used force on other people, so when he attempted to deter his attackers, he killed them by accident. Murder was a grievous offense in Magna Roma; with strict laws, Titus would surely be executed. Knowing that he would need to flee his home, he paid one last visit to his parents. They both swore not to tell a soul of where their son would go, only wishing that he would be safe in his journey. Before his departure, Titus was gifted several items of worth from his parents; a round shield and spear from his father, and a long, crimson cape from his mother. With that, Titus fled under the cover of night, off to finally seek his fame. He had always wanted this, but he wished it had been under different circumstances. Fame and Glory Titus desired some excitement in his life; something to make use of his strength. He considered work in the army, or as a mercenary, but both were questionable and he had no time to waste with climbing the ranks of a military hierarchy. No, he wanted something that would put him in the public's eye, so he might earn attention and fame. A little coin was nice, too. Titus arrived in the city of Bello Locus after a fortnight; his goal was the city's main attraction, which was the Colosseum. Fame and glory awaited any and all who could prove themselves in trial by combat, and the gladiatorial fights were a widely popular spectator sport in Rubidia. People would come from all over the Isles to prove themselves, though local Romans were most common. It was easy enough for Titus to sign up, and he was well on his way towards a first fight in the arena. His match was minutes later; the two opponents met on the golden sands of the gladiatorial arena, with a crowd of seven thousand strong cheering them on from the stands above. Titus' foe was impressive, brandishing a sword and shield against him; Titus had range advantage, but not experience. The two would clash as the crowd roared; spear against shield and sword against shield, the two combatants traded blows for what seemed like forever, but only twenty minutes had elapsed. He could have kept going just to please the crowd, but Titus knew that their fight needed to end eventually; might as well make it a good show. Using his height and strength, Titus charged the opposing gladiator and knocked him off his feet. Before the man could return to his feet, Titus was upon him, a spear trained to his throat. The opposing gladiator surrendered, making Titus the victor. The ultimate fate of the loser was up to the host, however. The one who oversaw the arena gave a nod and a thumbs up, granting the loser their life and Titus his victory. The crowd cheered soon after, thrilled by the outcome of the battle. It had been a hard fight but no doubt, there would be many more obstacles before him on the road to fame. Appearance Titus' most immediate feature is his height; at the mere age of 23, he stands at a height of 7 feet solid, towering over most others in Magna Roma. Otherwise, his appearance is of a typical Roman boy; short hair and a sharp jaw, with an impressive musculature cultivated from constant training. Oddly enough, his eyes are a menacing red; be it a simple genetic abnormality or reasons above, is ultimately left unknown. In battle, Titus wears a full set of Roman-styled armor; golden shinguards and armguards hug his legs and arms, with spiked protrusions running the length of the aforementioned armguards. Various tassels spiral away from his waist, crimson and gold in their hue. A mighty, golden breastplate covers that of his torso, with chains around his shoulders and biceps. His helmet mostly conceals his face, apart from a T-shaped opening at the front. A large mane above crosses horizontally, with deep red plumage on display. At his back hangs a long and flowing cape, woven by his mother. Titus is typically armed with a round shield and spear; gifts from his father. Personality Relationships Category:Characters Category:Native